wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moss Agate
Moss Agate is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. An agate who still grieves for her former diamond, she maintains a forgotten gem weapon facility. Appearance Moss Agate is similar in appearance to other agates, sharing their height and body shape. She has yellow-green skin, large green eyes with visible pupils, bushy eyebrows, a small nose, and plump lips. Her white and green hair is put up in a large bun. Moss Agate's gemstone is located on her left shoulder. Moss Agate wears a dark green under suit with an apron over it. She wears light green gloves and boots. Akin to her name, the agate has a moss aesthetic all over her physical form. This is especially apparent with her shoulder cape. Other locations include on top of her bun, back of her hands, tips of her apron, and over her boots. Moss Agate's diamond insigina rests underneath her shoulder cape. Personality Moss Agate, as described in her debut post, often wears her heart on her sleeve. She doesn't hide her feelings from anyone and lets everyone know how she feels. The agate has a problem releasing her frustrations, resorting to physical force or "disciplinary action" upon her subordinates. Due to the nature of her job, she doesn't see anything wrong with these acts. Moss Agate has a hard time letting go of the past as evident by her strong attachment to her former diamond Pink Diamond. She is so loyal to her that she refuses to switch her shoulder cape for ones suitable for Yellow Diamond's agates. These feelings have been exacerbated since her facility has been left and forgotten by gem society. Being in charge of the facility, Moss Agate does her best to run it with the uttermost care. Thousands of years of isolation from gem society has made her feel like it's her only purpose in life. She feels that if she takes care of it she will win back the favor of her superior. She has a habit of trying to bury her mistakes, often pushing the blame on others. Abilities Moss Agate has standard gem abilities. As a quartz, she has high durability and strength. Being a quartz and soldier, Moss Agate is equipped with basic combat skills. Skillsets: * Shovel Proficiency: While a rather odd weapon, it's a versatile tool. Moss Agate can make quick but weaker jabbing motions or more powerful slashing motions. She has it out at all times, jabbing other gems in the back when they misbehave. ** Drill: '''The head of the shovel can spin, turning it into a mini drill. Moss Agate uses this to get through harder material. * '''Leadership: Moss Agate has great organization skills and is able to keep herself in charge through striking fear in other gems. Unique Abilities * Moss Manipulation: Akin to her name, Moss Agate can control and create moss. ** Moss Armor: Crafting and hardening moss over herself grants Moss Agate more durability. As the armor takes more damage, it starts to crumble away. ** Moss Traps: Giving it sentience, Moss Agate can leave a trap for perpetrators. When a gem or object gets close to it, the moss will lunge at it and ensnare it within itself. Moss Agate can place it around grass to camouflage it. ** Sentient Moss Soldiers: Rarely used and only done so in emergencies. Moss Agate can create plant soldiers to fight for her. Because these forms are more complex, they're harder to control and move. ** Moss Repair: Moss Agate can use the plant to repair fissures or cracks in structures. * Shovel Earthquake: Slamming her shovel hard enough into the ground can cause a miniature earthquake. It can be strong enough to crack around the surrounding area. History Moss Agate was originally made for Pink Diamond and her first colony. She was stationed in a gem weapon facility to help aid her diamond in her colony's progression and, later on, to fight off the rebellion. It was far out of reach from Earth that the Crystal Gems couldn't get their hands on them. After Pink Diamond was "shattered", Moss Agate became an agate for Yellow Diamond. Her facility stored and supplied Homeworld's army until the end of the war where it was practically left behind. Moss Agate had a conversation with Yellow Diamond that ended poorly, leaving the facility in complete isolation. With nothing else to do, the agate continues to run the facility with a large group of similarly green colored Gems. Relationships Pink Diamond Like other Gems made for Pink Diamond, Moss Agate loved her dearly. She worked hard to make sure her diamond's colony progressed smoothly and, during the Gem War, her army was well equipped for war. She is still grieving over her missing diamond and tries to preserve her legacy how ever she can. While she adorns her new diamond's insignia, she refuses to change her cape to match with other agates from Yellow Diamond's faction. Yellow Diamond Moss Agate has a strained relationship with Yellow Diamond. She began serving her after Pink Diamond's supposed shattering. The two haven't communicated with each other since their last conversation that ended badly. Thousands of years of isolation and frustration has lead Moss Agate to be bitter towards her. She has never referred to Yellow Diamond as her diamond. Gemology * Moss agate is a variety of chalcedony, which is a type of quartz. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2, a hardness of 6½ - 7, and a trigonal crystal system. * The name comes from its moss-like patterns or inclusions. * Moss agate is clear to milky white and green, but can also have brown and red colors too. ** Its green color are contributed by hornblende or chlorite inclusions. *** Additional colors like brown and red come from iron and manganese dendrites. * While technically not an agate as it lacks specific banding, some gemological circle consider it as one. * The gem is sometimes confused for dendritic agate because of similar inclusion patterns. ** Because moss agate's inclusions come from traces of horblende or chlorite instead iron and manganese ions, it's not classified as a dendritic agate. *** An exception to this rule is if the moss agate had ions as well. * Moss agate have been found in India, the United States, Canada, Germany, and many other places. * Agate's name was derived from its occurrence at the Achates River in southwestern Sicily. * Metaphysically, moss agate represents new beginnings and friendships, abundance, success, and emotions. ** Called the gardener's stone, it can ensure full crop growths. It helps with fertility of plants and protection of the Earth. Gemstones Gallery Moss-Agate-ref.png|Moss Agate's reference sheet. Moss.png|Moss Agate concept art. Category:Wyntergems Category:Gems Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Green Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Agates